Arranged
by EmmaBear
Summary: "I was Isabella Marie Swan, twenty-two years old, mother to Elizabeth Abigail Cullen, arranged fiancée to Edward Cullen, in love with Jasper Cullen, and I was completely screwed."AH/OOC Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is just something I've been tossing around in my head for a while. I hope you guys like it, if I get a positive response I'll be updating probably once a week._ **

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance._**

* * *

><p>"I should really be going, love. Your fiancé will be home soon." Jasper kissed my forehead and moved to get up. I climbed on top of him before he could and put my head on his chest, leaving a soft kiss where his hearts located.<p>

"Don't call him that, Jas. I know it hurts for you to say it, so don't even bother."

"That's what he is, baby. I can't deny it or change it. Soon you'll be married to my brother, and I'll be married to Alice." He captured a piece of my hair in his hand and began playing with it.

"I know." I whispered, no one was at my home except for us, yet I felt the need to whisper my heartbreak. I loved this man underneath me. I loved him more than any man I'd ever been with, including my fiancé.

"I have to go, Bella. I can't be here when he pulls in, I don't want to get you in trouble and he'll probably call Alice. She thinks I'm having a late lunch with a colleague." He grabbed my hips and lifted me off of him. "I love you." He kissed my cheek once before getting off the bed to gather up his clothes.

"I love you, too. You know that, right? I don't want you to think I don't." Jasper stopped getting dressed and sat back on the bed. He pulled me onto his lap and gave my shoulder a kiss.

"Of course I know you love me, baby. I know the situation that you're in with Edward and I know you'd change it if you could, just like I would." I closed my eyes and nodded. "Bella, look at me." I listened and opened my eyes. His soft blue eyes held unshed tears.

"What's wrong, Jasper?"

"We can't keep doing this to them, Bella."

"I know, but you just said you understood my situation. I can't just call off my engagement." I pressed my hand against his cheek and stared into his eyes. I grew confused when he began shaking his head.

"I'm not saying to call off our relationships with Edward and Alice. We need to stop this. Me and you. It can't happen again." I climbed off of him and looked at him in disbelief.

"You were just telling you loved me. Now you don't want to be with me?" I felt the tears slide down my cheek and I made no move to wipe them away. He opened his mouth when the phone rang. Ignoring his question to forget about the caller, I quickly picked up.

"_What_?" I answered sharply and regretted it instantly. I had no idea who was on the phone.

"He's about to leave the office now, Bella. If Jasper is there get him out. Edward is in a really bad mood today. No one can be there when he gets home but you. Hurry, he's leaving now." My best friend, Rosalie, worked with Edward and knew about me and Jasper. She was team Jasper and helped out whenever she could.

"I love you, Rose. Thank you so much. I'll call you tonight." I quickly hung up before she could answer and pointed to the door.

"He's going to be home soon. Get out. He's had a bad day and you cannot be here when he gets home. Leave."

"Bella, we should talk about what just happened."

"We don't have time. Aren't you listening? Get out, Jasper! You're going to get caught in here!" He sighed and quickly ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. I wanted to watch him leave, I wanted to sit on the bed and cry, but I didn't have time. I quickly threw the bed sheets in the washer and lit a candle before I got in the shower.

When I got out Edward was already home. I could hear him stomping around downstairs and I wasn't sure if he'd been in the room yet or not. I threw on my robe and walked carefully down the stairs.

"Edward? Is that you?" I knew it was.

"Yes, Bella. Who else would it fucking be?" His voice and heavy footsteps came from the kitchen so I went in there.

"I don't know who it would've been, but I had to ask." He nodded his head and kept rummaging through the refrigerator. "What are you looking for?"

"Beer. I know we had some in here left from the party we had last Sunday. Where is it?" He hit the fridge and slammed the door.

"I keep it in the garage fridge, Edward. You know I don't like using up the room in this fridge for stuff like that. You hardly ever drink it so it says in the garage."

"Don't get smart with me today, Isabella. I've had a bad day." He stomped passed me and roughly hit my shoulder.

"I don't care if you've had a bad year, don't talk to me like that, Edward." I followed behind him quickly. I was mad at him today and I'd be sure to show it.

"If you had such a bad day drink the good stuff, scotch or something. That's what I'm going to do." He stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"You had a bad day? You sat at home all fucking day and did nothing. How could you have a bad day? Was your stupid soap opera not on?" He shook his head and kept walking.

"I hate you." I stopped walking towards him and went to go back to the bedroom when he called back to me.

"I know, darling. I hate you, too. We're just one big hateful family. Why don't you go pick up that kid and we can all sit in the living room and hate each other together." I clenched my teeth in anger and walked back towards him. He was in the garage by now, going through all the beer.

"That _kid _is your daughter and she loves you."

"She's four; she doesn't know what she loves." He finally found a beer he liked and grabbed four or five of them. "I'm putting these in the fridge so I don't have to keep coming out here."

"Whatever."

"Put some clothes on, Bella. Go get Elizabeth and just leave me alone the rest of the night."

"No, Edward. I'll go get Lizzie, but neither of us is going to just leave you alone. We have things to discuss and if Lizzie wants to see her dad I'm not going to tell her no." He ignored me and continued into the house.

I really hated my parents for doing this to me.

XX

"Mommy, can I color when we get home?"

"Of course, baby." She clapped her hands and smiled widely.

"Is daddy home?" I told her he was and she smiled again. "Will he play with me today? He always says no." She frowned and looked out the window. I wanted to strangle Edward. I understood bad days, I understood him not liking me too much, but I couldn't understand how he wasn't just head over heels for this little girl. She was adorable and she was still naïve enough to believe her daddy hung the moon.

"I don't know if he'll want to play today, Lizzie." She sighed and I smiled at her. She was so grown up for her age. "I have an idea, baby. How 'bout we go visit grandma Esme? I'm sure she'll love to play with you."

"Okay, mommy." She shrugged her shoulders and her curly brown hair bounced from the movement. She really looked nothing like Edward in most places. The only thing that set her apart from me was her sparkling green eyes. I'm sure if she hadn't gotten his eyes, Edward would have demanded a DNA test. He wasn't going to be stuck with me for the rest of his life if the baby wasn't even his.

When we pulled into Edwards's parents' house I could tell Lizzie was getting more excited. She loved to visit people, especially her grandparents.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

The person who answered the door was not who I expected and I groaned to myself. "Lizzie wants to play with her grandma, if that's alright with you, Jasper." I pushed passed him with Lizzie trailing behind. She didn't acknowledge Jasper and I smiled. She only ignored someone if she could tell her father or I was annoyed with them. Jasper scoffed at Lizzie after he closed the door and went to pick her up.

"No." Lizzie took a step away from him and towards me.

"No?" Jasper tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"No, Uncle Jasper. My mommy is mad at you, so am I." I chuckled and looked down at her. She smiled up at me before giving Jasper a disapproving look.

"Why is your mommy mad at me, Lizzie?"

"I don't know, but she's always mad at you. You make her cry, too. When she's asleep. Daddy says you are saying mean things to her in her dreams, but you don't say sorry, mommy does."

"She does, does she?" He looked up at me with the saddest eyes and I quickly turned away from him.

"Lizzie baby, let's go find grandma."

"Okay, mommy." She ran in front of me while I quietly followed behind.

I heard Jasper whisper my name and I fought the urge to turn around and sob in his arms. I still wasn't entirely sure what had happened back at my house, but I couldn't talk to him here where everyone was. We'd have to wait until we got alone time again. Whether it was over the phone or in person we had to do it soon.

I turned the corner into the kitchen and smiled softly when I saw Elizabeth perched on the counter swinging her feet back and forth. Esme was at the stove mixing something and humming quietly as Lizzie told her about her day.

"And then Tommy told me that his mommy told him that girls have cooties. Is that true, grandma? Is that why my daddy doesn't like me and mommy? 'Cause he doesn't wanna catch our cooties?" My mouth opened in shock and Esme halted her movements before turning around to face Lizzie. We made eye contact for a second before she turned to her granddaughter.

"Honey, you're daddy loves you very much. He loves your mommy as well. Please don't ever think he doesn't." I watched silently as Esme took Lizzie's hands in hers.

"He always yells."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love you, baby. Sometimes he has to yell."

"He hit mommy one time. Does he have to do that?" I gasped and rushed over to Lizzie. Esme had moved away from Lizzie's hands and had hers covering her mouth. She had turned pale white and I could see a formation of tears in her eyes.

"Lizzie, when did you see that, baby?" I asked quietly and calmly though inside I wanted to scream for her to answer. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor. I hugged her to me and pulled her off the counter before looking at Esme.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Bella? He hits you now? I'm telling Carlisle right now." She moved to rush out of the kitchen but I grabbed her arm and set Lizzie down.

"Lizzie go play while I talk to grandma, please." She nodded and ran away from us to find her toys.

"Esme, it was only once and he was beyond drunk. He had just lost a new client. A big one. I don't even remember what I said to him, but I know I was being incredibly bitchy that day. He hasn't hit me since then, and it was on the leg. It didn't even leave a mark." I tried to reassure her, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that it wasn't working.

"If it was only once you wouldn't have asked Lizzie to clarify when she saw it? How many times, Bella? Honest to God truth this time."

"For or five. I don't really keep track much. But it's always on the leg, and it never leaves a mark. And it's only if he's drunk off the hard stuff and I'm being overly bitchy. He apologizes the minutes he realizes what he did, Esme. Your son may hate me, but you raised him right. He knows it's wrong, and he drinks less whiskey and such because of it." I hated Edward, but I would never let his mother think that he was a malicious man that beat women. At one time in my life I liked Edward, obviously if I was willing to have sex with him. I wasn't a slut or anything like that. Edward and I had genuine feelings for each other until about three weeks after I found out I was pregnant.

I never found out what changed, but at some point we developed a strong hate for each other. I loved him once, years ago, but I was never in love with him. Edward was never in love with me either, and I always figured our hate grew because we were forced to stay together, eventually Edward probably got bored with me. He wanted to go out and party, but our parents kept track of us. If he was somewhere I was not an explanation was demanded. Edward was expected to stay loyal to me, as I was to him. My loyalty stayed to him until about three years ago. I'm not sure when Edward started straying, but I assumed it was as soon as we'd found out the parents had stopped tracking our every movement. That was about the time Lizzie was born.

Our parents were old fashioned and definitely got whatever they wanted from their kids. Although I was eighteen when I got pregnant, and just recently turned twenty-two, my parents still dictated my life. I never broke free from it, Edward hadn't either. Both of our parents were high up in the community. Our mothers did weekly charity events, Carlisle was Chief of Medicine and my father was a big shot Lawyer. They both came from ancient money, and both 'Cullen' and 'Swan' were high respected names. They weren't going to have their kids walking around unmarried with a child on the way. Carlisle bought a ring and shoved it on my finger; they split the cost to buy us a house, and told us to keep the smiles on our faces. We were never really told what would happen if we didn't pretend to live happily ever after, but we never questioned it, either. It was just something we had to do, and if we truly loved our parents we would make the sacrifice for them, since they have sacrificed so much for us. These were of course Carlisle and Charlie's words, Renee and Esme didn't have much of a say in the whole thing. They didn't agree with it any more then Edward and I, but they kept their mouths shut in fear of pissing off their husbands. We've been engaged since then, and no one really cared enough to start the wedding planning.

"I don't care if you forced him to, Bella. I've kept my mouth shut long enough. This I put my foot down on. I'm getting Carlisle and we're getting this whole thing figured out." She walked past me in a huff and shut my eyes tight, rubbing my temples.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bella? You know I could have stopped it. One word from me and Carlisle would stop the whole fucking charade." I opened my eyes to reveal Jasper in the kitchen doorway.

"You're engaged also, Jasper. Wouldn't it be suspicious if you knew so much?"

"It doesn't matter if they were suspicious, Bella! You can't keep something like that from everyone. It's stupid, and not safe. Does he hit Elizabeth, too? Jesus, Bella, I thought you were smarter than that." Jasper was pacing in front of me, and he looked pissed.

"Jasper, he's never once laid a hand on Lizzie, he barely even looks at her. He's never once been left alone with her, I wouldn't put my daughter in danger, and you should know that." He stopped in front of me and opened his mouth to speak, but Carlisle interrupted him.

"Isabella, we need to talk, now." I threw my head back and groaned.

"No, we don't. I don't take orders from _you,_ Carlisle. I may listen to my father, and Edward may listen to you, but I won't do as you tell me. Esme should have dropped it. This isn't going to stop whatever fucked up thing that you've made my life into. It'll do nothing but cause me problems. Don't talk to me or look at me like you're even going to try and call of this engagement. We all know it won't happen and I won't pretend like it will. Carlisle, you know as well as I do, that Edward isn't the type to beat a women the way Esme thinks he's doing, and all you're going to do is pretend to care until Esme forgets all about it."

Carlisle gaped at me and lowered his gaze. He knew he wouldn't really call off the engagement, and he was probably upset I had called him out.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious. We can no longer keep them in this relationship. They aren't happy, and by now the people in this town have to know that they aren't. You're punishing Edward and Bella. Not to mention Elizabeth. She knows something isn't right. We can't force them to live fake anymore. They are too old to be playing pretend." Esme had tears in her eyes, Carlisle was looking at the ceiling and I could hear Jasper breathing behind me where he had moved to stand after Carlisle came in. I knew he was pissed, but he'd get over it eventually.

"We need to talk about this later, Lizzie is in the room over and I won't have her listening to this." I walked out of the kitchen quickly to find my daughter.

I hated the life that I was forced to live, but I wasn't going to pretend like it wasn't my life. I had to work with the hand I was dealt, and if that meant being married to a complete ass, while I fell in love with his brother, then I had to make the best of it. I wasn't going to get false hope, and I was going to do whatever I could to make sure my daughter stayed blissfully ignorant.

I was Isabella Marie Swan, twenty-two years old, mother to Elizabeth Abigail Cullen, arranged fiancée to Edward Cullen, in love with Jasper Cullen, and I was completely screwed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please, please, please, let me know what you think. Good parts, bad parts, questions? Anything. <strong>_

_**If I get a good response the next chapter will be up hopefully next week.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, I know this is way before I said I would update and way short, but it's just a little insight for you all. I had lots of questions on Jasper and Alice and I figured I'd clear most of them up now.**_

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance._**

* * *

><p>I can't say that my relationship is as complicated as hers, but it's definitely complicated. I met her about seven years ago, in a diner when we were nineteen. Some guys were flirtin' with her and I could tell she was not interested in them. I felt that I needed to save her from them, because that's what my mom would want me to do. She would want me to be a gentleman and help the lady escape the unwanted attention. I never meant for it to go farther than that. I was supposed to help her rid of them, maybe buy her a cup of coffee and be out of her hair. That's not happened though, and we've been together ever since.<p>

"_Sorry I'm late, honey. I got held up at work. You know how my boss is." I sat next to the tiny woman and threw my arm around the back of the booth. _

"_Oh, thank goodness you're here now. I was wondering when you would show up." She reached up and kissed my cheek and turned back to the two men in front of us. "These nice gentlemen were just telling me about all the fun we're going to have together." I nodded and raised an eyebrow at them._

"_Really? Well did you tell them that your boyfriend wouldn't possibly allow it?" The guys finally got the hint and stood up._

"_Sorry, dude. She was sittin' all by herself, figured she was alone, if you know what I mean." The smaller one nodded in agreement with his tall friend. I didn't say anything and they both turned and walked out of the diner. _

"_I was wondering if anyone was going to come save me. Thank you so much. They were beginning to get bothersome. My name is Alice, by the way. Alice Brandon."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Alice. The name's Jasper Cullen. I'm glad I could be helpful." I removed my arm from behind her and moved to sit on the other side. She was very pretty, black hair blue eyes, but even sitting down she looked incredibly small. Like one strong hug would break her. "I just came over to help out with the situation, but I'd love to buy you some coffee. I'll be out of here as soon as it's paid for." _

"_Don't be ridiculous, Jasper. You just saved me from two very unwanted men, I'll be buying the coffee and you're going to stay right there and drink it with me." I agreed and went with her when she bought two cups of coffee and ordered hers decaf because, "You don't want to sit me when I drink normal stuff." _

_We sat at that booth for another three hours, and went through several rounds of coffee. Eventually we both switched to hot chocolate because that much coffee wasn't healthy. At eight we left the diner together. She followed behind me all the way to my parents' house. She wanted to meet the infamous Dr. Cullen and I was okay with that. Everyone wanted to meet him, but she was special. Apparently many years ago, before he was Chief of Medicine he saved Alice's grandmas life. She had some rare sickness that luckily Carlisle had just been reading up on. He picked up on the signs before everyone else did and managed to get her what she needed to survive the illness. Alice had never gone to meet him, but she knew everything about him. I accused her of being a stalker and she laughed, telling me it was only mildly true. _

_Carlisle loved Alice, and was shocked to learn that she was Mary Brandon's granddaughter. Alice almost cried while she thanked him for saving her grandma. That was also when I was told that Alice was her middle name, Mary her first. I learned the hard way that she did not like to be called Mary, I also found she had quite the temper, and could be very scary. Before she left we exchanged numbers and planned to have a coffee date the next day. We met up every day at that same coffee shop for three weeks before I finally asked her out._

XXX

I wasn't forced to be in a relationship with Alice, neither of our parents were making us stay together, but I knew Carlisle would be angry if we broke up. Especially after being together for so long. I hadn't meant to propose to Alice. I had actually intended on breaking things off with her. Bella and I had just started our hidden relationship and I knew I loved her more than anything, more than Alice even, who I had loved for the past four years. The day I realized I loved Bella I was going to tell Alice it was over. I didn't want to stay with a woman I didn't love, even if the one I did love was in a relationship.

_I picked the phone up off the couch and dialed Alice's cell phone quickly, so I couldn't chicken out. _

_She answered on the third ring and for once her sweet voice made me cringe. She was always so happy, and I was about to crush her._

"_Ali, we need to talk. When will you be home?" _

"_Soon, Jasper. Why? What's wrong? Did you forget to pay a bill again?" She didn't sound too worried, but I knew the more she thought about it the more frightened she'd get._

"_Just hurry home, please." I said goodbye, hung the phone up and fell to the couch. She came bursting through the door twenty minutes later, crying hysterically. I sat up and instantly pulled her into my arms when she sat on the couch. _

"_Jasper, my grandma is in the hospital again. They don't know what's wrong with her. She just collapsed in mid-sentence. They don't know how long she'll stay stable." It took me an hour and a call from Carlisle saying that nana Mary was fine to calm her down. Just as we were sitting down to eat she remembered I wanted to talk to her. _

"_It's nothing, Ali. Just forget it." I wasn't going to break up with the girl the day her grandma was admitted to the hospital._

"_It's not nothing. Just tell me. Please, I'm a big girl I can hold my own." She came and sat in my lap and gave me the look I'm sure no man could resist. No man but me in this case. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something to tell her. When I closed my eyes I pictured Bella's smile, I pictured Bella and I together, and I pictured us married, and out came the words._

"_Marry me." I opened my eyes wide and looked at Alice who was smiling, but with tears in her eyes. _

"_Oh, Jasper. Of course, of course I'll marry you." She peppered kisses all over my face before meeting my lips. Later that night after Alice had gotten her share of kisses from me we laid down to go to sleep._

"_Jasper, are you going to get a ring?" Shit. I knew there was something I had forgotten._

"_I want you to have my Grandma Elizabeth's ring. She would have wanted you to have it, and Edward bought Bella one of her own." That was not true. Carlisle had bought Bella's ring, but Alice didn't know about the forced engagement. She believed everyone in my family to be happy with where they were in life. After she had cried some more she finally fell asleep and it was my turn to cry, because I had just ruined the last chance Bella and I had of being together publically. If I was single I knew I could work on Carlisle. I could get him to talk to Charlie and to cancel the relationship. _

_There were many times when I wanted to call my engagement off, but it seems every time I did something bad happened to nana Mary. I stopped trying eventually, and nana Mary stopped getting taken to the hospital. _

_XXX_

The wedding has yet to happen only on my insistence. Alice and my mother are constantly planning, and they've wanted to set a date, but I've always come up with excuses. Not the right time of year, not with the economy this way, we can't do it at this point in my career, anything to give me a little more time. A little more time to spend with Bella, because I know as soon as I'm married I won't be doing anything with any woman other than Alice. That was a line I wouldn't cross, a line that I couldn't cross. I didn't love Alice the way I did when we first got together. I cared for her of course, a part of me always would, but I was in love with Bella Swan.

Alice and I were talking about kids, she wanted to start right away, but I wanted to hold off. I didn't know if I could handle having kids with Alice. Every time I see my child I'll most likely be thinking what he or she would like if Bella was the mother. I found myself more of a father figure to Lizzie then her own father was. I loved her like she was my own, and almost lost my shit when I thought of Edward ever laying a hand on her. I was beyond pissed that he hit Bella, if only a few times.

After hearing that I knew that I had to get Carlisle and Charlie to back off them, and allow them to separate. I knew that my mom was a strong fierce woman, but dad wasn't really scared of her like Charlie was of Renee, so that was what I was going to do. The next time I could get Renee alone so I could inform her of Edward's abuse.

I was Jasper Lee Cullen, twenty-six years old, fiancé to Alice Brandon, in love with Bella Swan, and I was going to fix my life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I couldn't remember if Jasper had a middle name, so I looked it up and that's what it said. I'm not sure if it's right though. Just go with it. <em>**

****_**I hope this cleared things up on Jasper and Alice, at least a teensy bit. **_

___**I will be uploading next week, and the chapter will be longer then this. I hope you guys liked it!**_


End file.
